Apple and Cinnamon
by Odeath
Summary: Oh the Prince Nuada was left clueless and confused as he stared at his greatest adversary yet. A beautiful blond young woman from New York, looking at him with a very very mischievous grin. If he had known who she really was... Nuada x Oc Serena
1. The Prince and The Princess

I don't own HB or Prince Nuada, but I wish I did xD

.......................................................................................................................................................

Serena Anne Alatariel Hawthorne, the very name itself contains the supremacy of a well recognized New Yorker, the kind of name that lets you in the VIP section of exclusive bars, A list parties, not just in New York, but around the world. And you don't have to be Serena to enjoy the privilege, proof that you're connected would be enough to get enlisted.

Oh the fine New York, with all the glitz and the glamor, the branded luxuries and the beautiful night lights, who would have thought that a place like that could very well be inhabited by such unworldly beings. Aside from occasional muggers and drunken by standers of course.

Serena's parents, Maurice Hawthorne and Clarise Regal were both of noble descent, coming down from respectable families. Maurice is a very successful businessman from Manhattan, taking care of a family business which was long established by his great grandfather. Clarise on the other hand, is the only daughter of the Duchess Camilla of Everloth, a very respectable figure in Europe and a native of Scotland.

All in all, you could say Serena won the genetic lottery, not only is she rich, but she is very beautiful as she is intelligent. Not a flaw you could say. Tall, tanned, rich, just some girl who happened to have a beautiful face. In this world, lots of people are beautiful, its all about finding the imperfection. As per Serena, they say she had a nose job, then again everyone else gets that. Humans are cruel

But there is more to Serena that lots may not know of. Aside from being the not so typical fashion-infused-party-goer-Europe-on-weekends-I-have-everything-I-want-in-life-so-fuck-off-kind of girl...

Erm, To put it in a way, it's safe to say that it wasn't just the luscious long blond hair that she happened to inherit from her mother, as her mother inherited it from her grandmother. She also came to inherit a bloodline, and along with that a strange insight so to say.

Sometimes she can see things, creatures unworldly that human beings cannot, her first encounter with a nymph was back when she was five in Scotland. She was a very beautiful child even back then that fairies and nymphs took fancy on her as a playmate, "Do not eat anything they ask you to, or else you shall be trapped in their realm forever" Camilla said, One of the many reasons why her grandmother thought it was best for her girls to stay with Maurice, of course with Clarise's consent, since she was not at all in favor of Camilla teaching her child how to defend herself from woodland creatures. Who knew danger would've chosen a more urban breeding ground. Of course her dear mama would tell her it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, too much of this, too much of that, a very imaginative child.

.......................................................................................................................................................

"But I love you!" He yelled as he tried to race through the steps, a bottle of whiskey at hand.

"Leave me alone Russel!" Serena yelled back, walking as fast as she can, never looking back, a stray tear made its way down her cheek. It was Russel's birthday, her on and off date. Russel's father is a close contact of MAurice Hawthorne. Thus the unlikely, sometimes intimate encounters which always lead to arguments between Russel and Serena

"You will come back to me babe" He chuckled, dead drunk and wobbly. His pink face, distorted was framed by sweaty curly brown locks.

"You wish" she muttered under her breath, "You wish you bastard"

Earlier that evening, during the masquerade themed birthday bonanza, Russel, already half consumed with liquor tried to force Serena unto bed, something she would never ever do. She does not possess any feelings for him, the only reason why she put up with him for so long is because she wouldn't want her father's relationship with his father to be jeopardized, business is business. But what he did, how he tried to grab her and force himself into her, that'll draw the line. She heard how he tried to throw the bottle at her but failed, his friends had to go and get him inside, _that mad man is hopeless. _

"Serena, where are you going?" they called out, concerned friends of hers. She was too baffled to make any rational decisions, she was just too shocked with what had happened ,

"Guys" she called out, looking back, Russel was already taken inside, her friend Phoebe was running after her. "No, just stay, I just need some time to think"

"but it's dangerous!" Phoebe stopped as she pleaded, she is a petite young woman with rich brown hair wearing a deep ruby pixie fairy's dress, she could no longer keep up with Serena.

"Take my car" Lucas, another close friend hollered.

"No" she said, strengthening her voice, "I'll be fine, I just need some air and coffee, what can happen?!" she continued walking, trying to sooth her shaky voice. Clutching her purse and her wrap close to her chest

Phoebe was about to go after her again when Lucas held her shoulder, "She will call us if she needs help" he said sternly, and with that they went off inside to make sure Russel is done for

.......................................................................................................................................................

She didn't really know where she's headed, nor did she even care, she was just too angry to allow something like that to happen, _how dare he. _

her mind was too scattered to think, she just walked and walked and walked to God knows where... Until finally she got tired, she started to feel the cramp on her leg. She looked down and only when she saw her shoes then she realized what she was wearing. She wore a short champagne colored cocktail dress with the skirt all ballooned up, much to her dismay. It was detailed in gold embroidery and rhinestones, she matched it up with gold accessories and alas atop her head is an elven inspired circlet, it was gold emblazoned in elegant swirls forming flowers, if not leaves on the end, a moonstone rests on the forehead. A lovely piece from her grandmother.

Surely an outfit that would yell ROB ME.

Realizing her fault, she looked around and at this time at night, all she was able to make up is darkness. She heard drunk men laughing, drawing near. Her heart started beating fast, she'd had enough drunks for tonight. She looked and good heavens on the far end of a passage she saw a bright fluorescent light, someone was there, like an old woman.

Not wanting to make her presence known to the men who were drawing near, she tiptoed her way towards the old woman, she followed her through the passage and was surprised to see the old woman stopping behind what seemed to be a door, only it looked more like a vault. She hid behind the wall when she sensed the old woman checking either side of her back, _must be some secret vault_ she thought. At that same time, Serena looked back to see if the drunk men were still there,not a single sound. When she looked back to see the old woman, she was gone.

This puzzled Serena, how was she able to enter? She drew closer to the door and examined it, touching its exteriors. It gave out a knacking sound which took her by surprise, and then the door magically unlocked itself for her.

"Curioser and Curioser" she muttered, a certain curiosity that is very natural of her, mostly it got her in trouble. Of course even though her sight is not enriched, these particularly weird things are not new to her. And so the door opened and revealed itself to be..what it seemed like a market place for all the weird and certainly wonderful creatures. Trolls of all sizes, should she enter? She rambled through her purse and immediately felt for her mask, she wore it for safety reasons, a cream colored mask with luxurious golden details. She wore her long thick wrap over her bare shoulders, creating a hood over her head.

She entered the Troll market, "weird..Granma would love to see these.." this was what she needed, a break from reality, an adventure, a place where no one can see her, where no one knows her. Excitement and fear welled inside her, most specially when she noticed they sell jewelry along the bazaar. A place of trolls and mythical creatures, who could've known such things existed in New York, _"My New York"_ she whispered. She walked through the path, eyes wild with excitement with all the fanciful things she's seeing, she stopped by a small shop with red colored walls and wide opened windows where fine cloths were sold hanging by the window sill. She felt the texture and it was rich, a cloth fit for royalty as she studied the details in colorful shiny threads. "Made of Nypmhs hair! Would looked good on ya lassy!" an elderly troll by the window said, She was dirty pink, with saggy skin and wild graying hair.

She finally put the whole Russel thing to rest, with Phoebe and Lucas that man is done for.

"How bout these?" she bent over the small table right in front of the window, examining the fine jewelry, it reminded her of all the stuff her grandmother gave her, small things in swirly elegant details. She caught eye of a ring with its band made of flowers and swirls, right in a middle is a pink crystal. "you looking for a mate, gives you luck on love!" the seller said

She giggled, "do you accept credit cards?"

"Oh dearie" the pink troll squealed, recognizing the moonstone on her forehead, "My lady, please take what your heart desires, tis my gift, these humble things are"

Serena smiled in disbelief, "really?"

"certainly my Lady" the pink troll bowed.

"I am quite cold" Serena said, eying on one of the blue clothes with fine silver details, "Can I?" she asked politely admiring the cloth, thinking it would make one hell of a gown.

"Please.." The troll replied, "And do take this, a gift from me, tis not everyday a royalty comes to my abode" and so the troll took a small glass bottle from the table inside, she went out and handed it to her. "those are fated rings" the troll whispered, "Very rare, and not for sale"

"You don't want payment for these?" Serena hesitated, for whatever it costs, she's sure she can pay for it

"No need, my lady, having you here is enough for an old troll like me" the troll laughed.

"Thank you", Serena bent down and held the troll's hand, "I'll never forget your kindness"

"Be safe!" the pink old troll bid her farewell as the beautiful blond walked passed the shadows, taking off her wrap and using the blue cloth instead to wrap her body. She again, full of excitement ventured out in this strange strange place.

....

But perhaps she must have been mistaken when she dropped her shawl on the stone ground floor by the corner, her scent was different and it was everywhere. A small two headed being, two of them, making strange noises took the shawl from underneath and carried it up stairs, into a passage, then down down, down the stairs and right ... and there he was. The Prince Nuada sitting in his den, his sanctuary, alone in his solitude. Cleansing his spear off with a damp cloth.

The small creatures, clumsy as they are, making weird noises bent down in worship in front of the prince. "What is this?" He asked, he took the shawl from the creatures, placed it over his nose and started discreetly identifying the strange sweet scent it possesses.

_Up there! _The creature squealed, _A woman_,_ a princess_! the other argued, _Nay stupid, its a woman_.

Prince Nuada has much patience for these little things,

_A beauty!_ The two chorused, _Wearing the seal on her forehead!, been the talk of the town! _

He bent his head down again, his pale blond locks falling off his neatly garbed torso, another discreet sniff. "Find out, more" he ordered, his voice ever so gentle, an order yet it sounded much like a request. And so the two creatures bowed then hastily crammed out of his sight.

He stared at the fabric for a while, and instantly he saw a hazed memory. A party, laughter, alcohol, screams, darkness, and the troll market. The scent, it was both sweet and luscious, rich and captivating, almost like a drug to him. He closed his eyes as he placed the fabric closer to his face, taking in that scent which he knew, must be human, recognizing a perfume, lots in Manhattan, but there was something more, a natural fragrance

Should he be quarried by his hate for the humans? He'd never dare stick his nose to a humans scent, he's already much informed that they are foul stenched beings who's heart is wallowed by greed and vex.

But regardless, his self restrains should be treated once in a while. Now why was there a human in the troll market.. and how? most importantly what brought about his concern is how in hell would a human be able to possess a seal?

He was very much confused.

...

Serena started feeling a little dizzy, ever since she stepped foot in the troll market she noticed the atmosphere was rather heavy, she's been in there amidst the strange environment and the crowd of trolls for quite a while, and she would have never known her human lungs would be too weak to endure the smug and humid environment down there. Aside from that, she never really had the knack for directions, all she was trying to do is find the exit, but she ended up in circles instead.

Hard of breathing, sweat forming on her forehead, troubled hearing, impaired vision, everything was becoming a slur. Her head started feeling really heavy, eyelids closing voluntarily. She parted her lips for air, but the heat, and _that stench_, it was too much. She gasped as if chasing her own breath as she placed her hand on the stone wall for support, her last thought would be to grab her mobile phone inside her purse and call for help, but it was too late.

With that one last thought in mind, her body, too weak, finally met its limit. She drifted off to unconsciousness but right before her body hit the floor, someone caught her from behind, took her from the waist and effortlessly carried her as if she was some bride. She caught glimpse of the strong hands which bears her, a man with pale skin and delicately long blond hair.

She thought he looked just like a prince, a prince coming to her rescue, just how her grandma used to tell her, so with a relieved heart, she closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, the sense of security warming her.

Prince Nuada somehow felt his heart skipping a beat.

........................................................................................................................................................

English is my second language, thought FF-ing would also help me harness my skills, so my deep apologies for words I might have misused, abused or inflicted damage upon xD

I noticed we don't have a lot of Nuada fics up in here :( it's so sad. Write people write!

I know Serena sounds like Serena from GG, we love her in GG but she is someone we'd totally hate in HB lol. Give her a chance, you might like her in the few chapters, let's just say Prince Nuada met his human match, like dealing with his own self.

R&R will much be appreciate, I'm just a tiny kitten please don't step on me.. that much xD


	2. The King's Tale

Prince Nuada with his nostrils flared, darted forth one of the shops "I need a room!" he demanded as he busted the door open, the thick clay bricks falling off the old barren shop, he was followed by nervous and curious stares by the other creatures dwelling in the troll market. He is usually someone who does not put out his anger on the unworldly creatures in his realm. In fact, he was a gentle being, but when it comes to humans, that's where he gets a little ruthless.

"O-Of course my Lord!" the shop keeper quivered, he was an old dwarf, stump with graying hair. "In here sire, follow me". Nuada, who really didn't know whether he should be engrossed with a human in his arms, the filth, the_ breed_. But he didn't fail to notice the fine soft skin under his hands, nor the woman's ample breasts from her revealing attire.

Soon, he was directed to an old room, small and cozy but feminine in its interiors. He hastily laid the unconscious Serena down the little bed, her knees bended for the lodgings was far too short for her lengthy legs. The dwarf opened the lamps from the hallway. "Leave us" he snapped. "Y-yes your Highness" The Dwarf without a word scampered out of the room.

Nuada then took a second to look at the masked lady, he sat on the small spot right beside her as he took out a small vial of strange pink liquid from his belt, he pulled the cork off and placed the small bottle under her nose. In an instant, Serena was able to inhale an air full and was revitalized.

"Identify yourself human!" he ordered.

Serena stirred she heard someone yelling at her. She slowly opened her eyes, her back still resting on the cotton soft mattress quilted with different colored patches.

"Where am I?" she moaned, still dazed, her hand pulling the honey colored strands off her masked face.

"Hush! Now human speak, how did you get here and where is the seal?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena replied dreamily, taking the mask off from her face. "Phoebe..?" she moaned dreamily.

"Don't play games with me huma--" The moment Nuada saw Serena's face, her beautiful arched eyes in the deepest most innocent azure, her perfectly parted lips in a faint smile, the fine nose and the prominent chin she got from her father and the cherry blush on her sun kissed cheeks, framed by luscious wavy golden locks falling elegantly over her oval face.

Serena felt fear, fear and admiration as she stared at the brooding elf looking over her. Was it real? Or was she just dreaming, everything about the troll market, this god-like creature looking at her, can she touch him? His perfectly sharp and handsome features, his lips tainted with black, his snow pale skin and his long platinum locks hanging over his shoulders, and those eyes, those captivating golden eyes, overshadowed with mysteries yet to unfold.

It made him doubt whether she was entirely human, or perhaps an elf, or an angel. For a moment they just stared at each other like that.

"My Lord, The Princess Nuala awaits" The Dwarf popped right beside Nuada.

Serena screamed, frightened and surprised.

The Dwarf gave out a squeal.

"Quiet!" Nuada yelled, and the Dwarf immediately clasped his hands over his bearded mouth.

Serena pointed fearfully at the Dwarf, "What is that??!!"

Nuada tilted his head, "You fear the dwarf but you do not fear me?" he mused.

Serena then realized, she may not be in the confinements of safety any longer.

"Who are you?" Serena demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Nuada noticed something glimmering on her forehead, "The Circlet of Alhamirah, Where did you get this?" he asked, his hand motioned to take the relic from her head.

"No!" Serena pushed herself against the wall, "It's from my--"

"Brother, I heard screams, I was--" Nuala entered the room and saw Serena edged to wall and her brother sitting on the bed with his hand held out. She blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" she said, bashfully turning away.

"No, No, No" Serena and Nuada chorused

"My sister you are not interrupting anything" Nuada explained, "This woman bears the circlet of Alhamirah"

Nuala's eyes widened in amusement, "Oh dear, we must tell Father"

"I just want to go home" Serena croaked, kneeling on the bed, with one foot on the ground, her hand on Nuala's arm. Serena recognized the resemblance between the twins right away.

"We will take you to our home" Nuala smiled curtly, taking Serena's hand and placing it over hers as they walked.

"But you don't understand, I really need to get home..." Serena was protesting when Nuala gasped, stopping dead on her tracks.

"Sister, What's wrong?" Nuada asked, concerned with what she has seen in her thoughts.

"What happened tonight..that man.." Nuala's fine eyebrows creased, looking up at Serena with concern.

"Oh" Serena sighed, "You saw that, never mind that, it was nothing really" Serena took her hand from Nuala. She was made aware that beings such as Nuada and Nuala have certain powers over human. She was shocked that Nuala was able to see what happened that night just by touching her, but she was nor at all surprised.

"What is it" Nuada demanded, roughly taking Serena's hand.

"No!" Serena and Nuala chorused, "Brother please, we must take her first to our Father, she is not in good condition"

Nuada made a deep breath, looking straight at Serena, possibly in admiration, how can a human being be so.. captivating _in his eyes_. "So be it!" he scorned. Storming past the two ladies.

.......................................................................................................................................................

Serena was taken to the Council hall, headed by Nuada with Nuala right beside her. The curtly gestures made by the strange creatures inside that place was overwhelming. "You are a princess.." Serena said almost in disbelief.

"Forgive me" Nuala breathed with a smile, "My name is Nuala, Princess of Bethmora, and that is my twin brother, Prince Nuada" her hand gesturing over his brother up front who can hear their conversation.

"He's not very nice is he?" Serena giggled.

Nuada stopped dead on his tracks, shook his head, and then continued storming through the council hall.

"Once you get to know him, you will see he's not as what you think he is" Nuala beamed.

"I'm Serena.."

"Yes I know" Nuala timidly smiled, "When I touched your hand, there were some things about you that I was able to read, forgive me"

"It's okay, My life ain't that great anyway"

"We're here" Nuada informed.

Serena saw themselves entering a sort of old autumn barren room, with high walls and thick tree trunks twisting its way to the top, the ceiling was hexagon in shape. Dried fallen leaves fell consistently and gracefully over their heads, leaves with the color of fall was scattered unto the floor. The Council housed not that many elves much to Nuada's amusement, The King Balor sat right in a high throne, looking over them with a faint smile, he was old and peaceful looking. Elves were present too, all bearing the same resemblance, pale skin and long blond hair. But none of them bear the resemblance of the twins, Royalty knows how to distinguish itself.

Serena was too preoccupied, feeding her eyes with all the wonderful things surrounding her. "Father" Nuada bowed, "This woman possesses a relict which belongs to our brethren" Nuala made her way to the other side of the room, confident her brother would be able to fix the situation.

"The circlet of Alhamirah, is it not?" the kind old king said, Placing his hand over his long beard.

Nuada gave him a nod, but Aside from the king, there was someone else in there with them.. wearing a very distinguished, custom made black evening dress, who clearly was not an elf.

"Mom?!" Serena cried in astonishment, "What are you doing here?" she was both confused and relieved to see her mother, Clarisse dressed in black with her ashen blond hair tied up in a bun, pearls elegantly following the curvature of her long neck.

"I should be asking you the same" Clarise said sternly. "what have I told you about Brooklyn? Did I not made it clear that you should not go pass that bridge?"

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't notice" Serena answered truthfully, trying to hide what had happened to her at the party.

"What she is saying is true, Madame" Nuala's soft spoken voice said. "It was accidental, how she managed to find our abode"

With a nod, Clarise held out her hand for Serena "Very well then, since you are here, what's there to hide?, your grandmother will not be pleased", Serena swallowed and as she walk passed Nuada to approach her mother, she couldn't help but look at him, there was something about Nuada that she found to be quite intriguing, mysterious? Indeed he was and he happened to be tall, dark..how she met lots of men but none like him. and the Elven Prince looked at her too. Eye to eye... and then Nuada bowed his head down, the stray strands of his hair falling from his shoulders to his chest elegantly.

"Your Grace, I present to you my daughter, Serena Anne Alatariel Hawthorne, princess of Everloth, bearer of the Circlet of Alhamarah" and with that Clarise, elegant and lovely made a prim bow and nudging Serena who was confused that she ended up with a curtsy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait, Princess?" Serena's brow furrowed.

"It's a very long story sweetheart" Clarise turned to Serena with solemn eyes and stern lips. Clarise was beautiful of course, the resemblance with her and Serena is very obvious, but then it was told that Serena got most of her looks from her grandmother, Clarise's beauty was mild and almost serene, Serena's beauty on the other hand was fierce and yes she is too. The whole scenario was something Clarise would have never expected to happen, her best intention, as a mother would be to keep her daughter away from anything that can harm her, but destiny has its way of unfolding itself.

"Long ago" King Balor began, "I ventured out into the realm of the humans, to better understand their cultures.. beliefs..as I did so, I disguised myself as one"

Somehow Nuada made low grunting sound as if disgusted that his father would do such a thing. Nuala on the other hand, drew closer, delighted to hear yet again her father's tale. Serena smiled, looking at King Balor, full of wisdom, who seemed to effortlessly recall the tale as if it happened yesterday.

"Of course, I was much younger back then, much stronger. However there were things in the human world which I did not understood, they have such marvelous often destructive devices, of course some of them.. some of them, but not all" King Balor was looking at Serena telling his story expressively with his tone up and low. "Bear with them a dark heart, greed. those who would wish for others to suffer for their own betterment"

King Balor looked up at a distant, as if reading his own words in think air, "I was trapped by those people and one of them devices as well. And I, I have seen much sufferings in my life that I dare not see anyone to be in pain anymore, my heart my child, can no longer bear such loss, it was what you call the hunting season, and all the woodland creatures were in grave danger, for some reason, maybe perhaps because I was trying to free a trapped little fellow, I was chased down by their animals as well, I had no other choice but to run"

Serena placed her hands over her chest, growing into the story.

"When I thought hope was gone, a beautiful young lady came to my rescue" King Balor smirked, "she was mounted on a horse, with two tigers following right at her. Of course the two marvelous beasts with their necks adorned with pearls and diamonds, how they ran after those dark men" King Balor laughed."I could not have been more thankful" even Nuala giggled, deep in her thoughts, imagining her father's story, she'd like to see one, a tiger.

"I came to learn that the young lady was in fact a duke's daughter and that they own a magnificent mansion nearby, I found her to be naturally brave at heart and adventurous. And that she happened to be chasing the hunters away as it was her family's territory and it was against their will to have animals dwelling within their lands to get killed. Her courage at that age was admirable"

Serena found herself to be smiling, and King Balor leaned in closer to her, "And young lass, do you know who that lady is?"

Serena shook her head, her heart seemed to beat a little faster, she was never really a shy person, but somehow under the presence of King Balor, she was quite conscious.

"The Grand Duchess Charlotte, your great grandmother" King Balor grinned, "Ever so often she came down here to visit even as she bore her beautiful child Camilla, and as a token of my deepest gratitude, I presented her with that circlet, that Circlet of Alhamirah which contains the royal seal. It entitles the bearer to be treated as royalty, just like me and my darling children"

All through out the story Prince Nuada kept silent. He would have never believed such tale, how during his exile, his father would venture out into the human world to discover human things.

"Why did it stop then? Our visits in your world?" Serena asked

"In time, my child, our realm was not as safe as it used to be, in order to protect your family, it was thought that it would be best if we limit our encounters, it brings me great sadness but do tell how is your dear grandmother?"

Serena smiled, "She's doing okay, Your Majesty, she is a strong woman"

"I do not doubt" King Balor nodded. "I do not doubt"

Of course there were some parts of the tale that King Balor omitted, it would be too awkward perhaps to tell the truth in the presence of the twins and Serena. Of course Clarise was very much aware of that part.

"And you knew about this?" Serena turned to her mother,

"It is my second time here, yes and your grandmother told me, things have changed, so it was in our best intentions to keep this place from you, to protect you darling"

"Well I guess everything is out now" Serena sighed with a smile, surely she would've believed other beings dwell in this world but to be within the Elven kingdom, was something just so surreal and fascinating.

"Not..quite.." Nuala interjected

"Ah ah ah" and with that king Balor hushed his daughter, Nuala giggled at something her father failed to say or perhaps intended to omit. Of course Prince Nuada was bothered by this, he was already frustrated to begin with since he did not know that story. But it seemed like Nuala knows a bit something more that was not told.

"how come someone like her gets to be a princess and bear the circlet?" Nuada stepped forth in protest

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Serena fired back.

"You're clumsy and tacky and human, how can someone of the like you , bear the circlet we have kept for so long"

"Ugh!" Serena was dumbfounded, no man has ever spoken to her this way, but Nuada... "Who do you think you are?!" Serena argued, stepping right in front of Nuada.

"You should know who you are talking to woman" Nuada warned, there was that husky stern tone in his voice. His hand held out in front of Serena with his palm faced up, slender fingers pointing.

Serena slapped his hand, "You do not, I repeat, do not point your finger at me young man!" There were whispers everywhere, Nuala gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"How dare you human!" Nuada scorned, his lips parted in disgust. Of course Serena is incredibly beautiful, both for the human eyes and his eyes, but that doesn't exclude her from being human, a being, a race Nuada detested.

"Look," Serena, placed a hand over her hip, "I don't care if you're some big shot prince from another world but lets get this straight! , I've had princes before, kings, dukes, you name it!" and she remembered her mischievous trips to Europe, at a very tender age when she started modeling for luxury brands, of course who would have thought she was just a child back then, she developed early, beautifully.

Clarise sighed, rolling her eyes, she caught King Balor looking at her too, then looking back at the two silently chuckling to himself.

"And guess what?" Serena's sky colored eyes gleamed, "They are all the same!"

"Do not compare me to any of them, We are much much different and" Nuada tilted his head teasingly, "I am not the _type_ to pursue someone of the likes of you" Nuada

"Really now?" Serena smirked, her pink lips pulling up in a grin, which Nuada found to be really really.. _sexy_, Serena bit her lip. She was so good at this, "We'll see about that.." playing games. She loved these kind of men challenges, but nobody has won over her.. so far.

"Serena.." Clarise warned.

"You know what mom" Serena said, not at all taking her sight away from Nuada, "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Nuala gleamed, "Can she stay?" the princess looked at Clarise, her tone sounded as if she's not gonna take no for an answer, King Balor nodded at Clarise who suddenly found herself left without a choice.

"Then it's settled" King Balor announced with finality.

Oh the Prince Nuada, all he could do now is sigh, the Elven prince was left clueless and confused as he stared at his greatest adversary yet. A beautiful blond young woman from New York, looking at him with a very very mischievous grin. If he only knew what he was about to face maybe then he would've taken back everything he said...or not.

AN

The One And Only Charcoal - thanks! that really really means a lot

YamiTenshi14- Great i'm glad u enjoyed it, Serena actually is another charcater from another novel/tv series called Gossip Girl, and you are so right about the OCs, it either you love them or you hate them :D

OfficerBailey - thank you! here you go!!

DemonxVampirexBitch - thanks! love Serena too, her clothes, shoes everything xD

tulip tea - hi, thank you so much, i made the edits and hopefully it'll be easier to read, sorry for that one but thank you for the great review! :D FIRST lol


End file.
